Freedom on the Horizon
by Geisha Stella
Summary: A promise of freedom, between a woman who was sold to a brothel, and a prince. .:AU:. Noctis/Stella


**Freedom on the Horizon**  
**Author Note: This is obviously a Stella x Noctis fic, however they may be some hints of OC's & Noctis friends, considering there is a strong lack of females in the game. I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII either. **

He knows that his decease mother would be greatly displeased if she were to see him now. She has always considered brothels to below them, and royalty should never attend to such places, and yet here he was being drag to one.

At first glance of the woman on display. He will admit all of them were beautiful in their own sense. Some with hair in different colors like a vibrant shade of green or pink, he even notice there was a young female with silver hair as well.

The only thing these women seem to have in common is the fact they were all young and seems to wear off the shoulder kimonos probably to show more cleavage for the male customers. In the hopes that he might chose them for the night.

But it was a blonde who caught his eye. Golden locks pull back elegantly into a bun with a few wisp of hair falling gently into her face.

She was dress in a dark purple kimono in the same style as the rest of the girls that it almost seem black to him with roses across the silken surface.

Yet there was something about her that he was drawn to, maybe it's the air of nervousness that surrounds her, and a slight part of him wonders if she was new.

He has heard rumors about young woman being force to work at brothels to work off their father's or husband's dept.

"Have you chosen a woman?" the older woman questions and she had introduce herself as Etro or something like that.

"Yes the blonde one," he replies.

"Awe Star an excellent choice, sir," Etro says after a moment. He slightly notices the female moving to stand up before making her way towards him and lead him to a secluded room.

He vaguely hears his three friends chose a woman for themselves.

Not like it was any of his business really and if they want to spend their personal money on a woman that's their business.

"What your true name?" he questions as she slides close the door.

He notices a slight hint of surprise cross her face before gently replying, "Names are useless here we are called by the names that Mistress Etro gives us."

"Then what was your name before you came here?" he questions.

"Two weeks ago my name was Stella, Stella Fleuret," she replies after a moment. So his suspicions about her correct she is new. He will admit a large part of him wants to ask how she ended up working here, but he never been one to make conversation.

"Do you want me to disrobe," she questions breaking the silence between them.

"No I was kind of hoping we could talk," he replies after a moment and it was the sincere truth. He has no plans of bedding her.

"Talk?" she questions almost of the idea seems foreign to her and perhaps it was. Most men who came here only come here for one thing, and that is sex. "I find it hard to believe that you just came here to talk to a prostitute."  
"It's the truth," he remarks but he can understand Stella skepticism. Most men that come here are probably drunken fools and only care about sex. At least with his friends they have always respected women even though they come here every once in awhile. "My friends drag me here to celebrate my birthday, but I will never use a woman for sex."

"Well then happy Birthday then," she replies sincerely, a slow smile crossing her features. He can tell the blonde haired woman is sincere with her words.

"So what's your name," he questions. He heard the owner of the place call her "Star" but he figured it was mostly an alias name.

"Stella," she replies, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Stella Fleuret."

"I'm…" he starts.

"I know who you are," she cuts him off politely; "You are the prince."

"So how did you end up in this situation?" he questions. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a look of sadness cross her face, but it was only there for a moment.

"I'm here to pay off my husband's debts," she replies almost bitterly. He instantly got the feeling that this woman despises her husband with every fiber of her being.

"Was it an arrange marriage?" he questions.

She nods, "Most marriages are, very few people marry for love. I'm sure you have a fiancé you barely know."

"If I do have one, I have never met her nor was I told of having one," he replies.

A small sincere smile crosses her face, "Maybe you will be able to choose the person you love, and marry."

He nods, not knowing what to say to such a comment. He didn't have a girlfriend or any girl who he is possibly in love with. He has to admit he found the girls he usually doesn't associate with the opposite sex that much.

Yet, he feels comfortable listening to this woman, listening to her stories. In the hour and half he spent with her. He made up his mind. He will find a way to gain Stella her freedom.


End file.
